Field of the Invention
Digital data is stored in many forms. One data storage device uses spinning disks having a magnetic surface containing the digital data. The disks typically spin at a high rate of speed with the various tracks of data accessed by a radially movable data head. Another type of data storage device is the credit card having a magnetic stripe along one surface. However, such cards have limited storage capacity because of the nature of the magnetic stripe and the method of recording data onto the magnetic stripe.
The present invention is directed to a data system especially suited for use with credit card-type substrates which permits much more data to be written onto and read from the substrate than available with credit cards with conventional magnetic stripes.
The data system includes broadly a substrate, such as a credit card type substrate, and a data unit. The substrate has first and second edges and a data surface region between the edges. The data surface region is preferably plated or sputtered with nickel-cobalt as opposed to conventional credit cards which use ferrous oxide. The data unit includes a base supporting several components. A substrate support, which supports the substrate, is mounted to the base for controlled movement along a first path. The first path can be straight or curved. A data head drive is mounted to the base and includes a data head reciprocally movable along a second path. The first and second paths are generally transverse, typically perpendicular, to one another. The data head includes a data head surface which contacts the data surface region on the substrate. The data unit also includes first and second data head support surfaces positioned along the second path adjacent to the first and second edges of the substrate. The data head surface also contacts the first and second data head support surfaces as the data head moves along the second path.
The data head support surfaces are preferably coplanar with the data surface region of the substrate. This provides a smooth transition for the data head between the data surface region and the data head support surfaces. The use of the data head support surfaces provides a region for the data head to accelerate and decelerate at each end of a pass over the data surface region so the data head can move over the data surface region at a constant surface speed.
The invention may also include a substrate handler including a substrate feeder, which delivers a substrate to and removes the substrate from the substrate support, and a substrate positioner, which automatically positions the substrate on, and secures the substrate to, the substrate support. The substrate positioner typically includes feed rollers and may also include a cleaner roller to clean the data surface region as the substrate passes through the substrate feeder.
Other features and advantages will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments have been set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.